Almost okay
by Litter
Summary: Max is trapped with the conclave she is tortured but through it all something makes it seem almost okay. MW COMPLETE
1. trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, as I'm sure you all know.  
  
A/N just another white/max fic coz there doesn't seem to be very many. "Rolls eyes" I wonder why?  
  
Almost Okay  
  
It was dark, then again it usually was. Max lay on her prison-like bed and waited, waited for something, anything to come. It didn't, none of her captors had been here since Wednesday. Oh well she thought wryly at least I can still remember what day it was. actually maybe it was Thursday, oh shit.  
  
What was that? I could have sworn. there it is again, someone's coming. Max hopped out of bed and moved swiftly to the bars of her cell. As the footsteps came to a stop, a voice came from the darkness.  
  
" Well, well, well. Look whose up. Enjoying your stay 452." It drawled  
  
"I've had better now you come to mention it, don't suppose there's any chance of getting an en suite" she quipped  
  
"No chance in hell 452."  
  
God she so did not need this right now.  
  
"Listen you inbred ass, say what you came to say or get the hell outta my face! Coz I have a migraine from listening to your sorry self." Silence. She stalked over to where the voice was coming from and got as close to the bars as she could.  
  
"What' the matter White scared I'll kick your sorry ass, why don't ya show your face moron and."  
  
"And what, you'll glare at me." Ames white stepped up to the bars with a smirk on his face "Face it 452 your trapped, and nothing you or your scummy friends can do is going to change that. So I suggest you get used to that idea and settle down or your going to know what real pain is like." With that he turned away and started down the long corridor, his Italian loafers made hardly any noise, light on his feet, or maybe they were just good shoes. Yeah right  
  
Max walked back over to her bed and stretched out, he was right she thought she wasn't going anywhere soon. She was stuck with a bunch of wacked out cult members who wanted her dead. Sighing she lay down, what was bothering her so much. besides the obvious of course. It was something White said about pain, now she had no doubt that he would hurt her, but the thing was he hadn't and neither had anyone else, in fact she'd been basically ignored for six days, and that bothered her. It bothered her a lot.  
  
Footsteps, louder this time and more deliberate.  
  
"Stand." A harsh voice ordered, as the bars were unlocked Max eyed the woman warily; she was tall, about forty. She had cold features and a very big tazer. Max stood.  
  
"Why what's happening?"  
  
"Silence." The woman handcuffed max and lead her down the corridor. After they had walked for about ten minutes max was pushed into a large room.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" she said angrily as she stumbled with the force and fell to her knees. There was a small crowd of familiars and some scary looking chains on the walls. At least I don't have to wonder any more it looks like the pain is about to come.  
  
"Awwww, for me you shouldn't have." She muttered sarcastically  
  
"We thought you'd like a change of scenery 452." Ames white was smiling eerily as he stepped from the crowd. "you looked kind of bored"  
  
"Yeah well it looks like the funs about to start" she quipped  
  
"Yes 452, it is" and with that she drifted in to black, Goddamn needles.  
  
He walked down the corridor whistling some unknown tune, things had finally turned around for him, the sun was shining, and his archenemy in the hands of the coldest, most merciless people he knew. Yes, life was good.  
  
Still he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. The conclave had said that he couldn't be the one to brake her because of their "history" what did they think he'd do, help her escape? The very thought was laughable. Still he'd get to watch, watch her brake more and more everyday. As the pain takes her spirit and the drugs her energy.  
  
Why? He wondered to himself. Why do I hate her so much? Is it because of ray? I don't think so if he can't make it in the conclave then he's better off as far away from all this as possible at least this way he's safe. I don't even think that its because of the prophecy, I mean sure knowing that she could destroy everything that we believe in is part of it, but does the prophecy really mean anything, she couldn't possibly do that she's weak mind, body and soul.  
  
I don't know why, I think its all of these rolled into one, she infects my life with her humanity just by being here. Her complete existence offends me in a way I never knew, and I'm going to kill her for it.  
  
That thought alone brought a smile to his face. At least it would if that voice at the back of his mind would stop questioning his sincerity.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
When max awoke, she was chained to the wall, head throbbing and mouth dry she failed to notice the suit clad familiar to the left of her.  
  
"Wakey, wakey 452" he said softly as he raised her head so she could look him in the eyes  
  
"screw you" she choked out  
  
"Maybe later, but for now the conclave wants answers, 452 what do you know about the prophecies?"  
  
Max glared at him she was quickly regaining her strength and her need to kick ass. Nevertheless, the truth was she didn't know anything and this was dangerous, if they knew this they would have no need for her and she would die. On the other hand, if they thought she did know something she would be tortured for answers. Torture or death? Choices, choices.  
  
Through out this internal debate White was watching her intently, noting her expressions and some how he knew, and what's worse the thought didn't please him.  
  
"452"  
  
"452! I don't think you know anything and whilst I'm thoroughly enjoying your indecision I would keep that little fact to yourself.|" he said all this in the same malicious tone he always used but this time it had undertones of warning. He enjoyed watching her eyes widen as she realised he knew, his ever present smirk grew wider and he chuckled to himself as he turned to leave.  
  
"What happens now" she said somewhat hesitantly to his retreating figure  
  
"Now the torture begins" he replied softly and at that two large men appeared in the doorway.  
  
A/N the next one will be more from Max POV  
  
Please review 


	2. confusion

Almost okay  
  
Chapter two  
  
As the men approached, Max mentally readied herself. The men were not that big but they were muscled and amusement shone in their eyes.  
  
"Hi, don't suppose you're here to chat?" She was scared but she would die before letting them know that. The taller of the two leaned toward her until they were mere inches apart.  
  
"Not quite luv" he whispered in an upper class English accent.  
  
Oh God. Oh God. This guy was really freaking her out. Why was he getting so close? Her heart was beating fast and a sense of dread washed over her as he grabbed her face. Then the realisation hit her. Hard. Please don't let him rape me.  
  
Max fought the urge to flinch and returned his stare.  
  
He flashed her a pleasant smile and stepped back. Before slamming his fist in to her face. Relief washed over her as she realised he was just going to beat the crap out of her she almost laughed at the thought of being relieved to get beaten up and it must have shown on her face because a round house kick hit her in the stomach.  
  
When Max found breath enough to talk, she raised her head to meet his gaze and put all her effort in to a glare that could peel paint.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to ask questions first, ya know like where's the magical piglet hidden? Or did ya miss that chapter of torturing for dummies?"  
  
The man looked more amused than offended. " The magical piglet? " he laughed, "That's real cute. But in response to your previous question, no I'm not supposed to ask questions, I just have to hurt you." He winked at her "a lot."  
  
Great not only was he going to hurt her but apparently he was going to annoy the hell out of her as well.  
  
"What are ya gonna do irritate me to death?" she snapped.  
  
He smirked at her but said nothing. Max shot him a disgusted look  
  
"Just get on with it Jeeves" she said referring to the Internet butler.  
  
"Anything for you sweetheart." And with that, he launched in to a series of boxer like moves slamming fist after fist in to her face and midsection. This carried on for about 15 minutes.  
  
Her eyes were swimming the pain was making her dizzy, nauseous. The chains pulled at her wrists making them bleed as she jerked with each blow. Her whole body was numb and her mind unfocused as she slipped in to the black.  
  
"Oi pass me the needle and grab her legs we'll take her back now." The English guy said to the smaller man as they both carried max back to her cell. Ames white had returned from work in a considerably worse mood. Those stupid morons, he thought to himself didn't they realise that he couldn't care less about the rules. Apparently not, he'd been summoned to the head office by his superiors from |Manticore. Basically he had been told that if he didn't tone it down he'd be killed, well they used the word consequence but he'd worked for them long enough to know that they meant the same thing.  
  
As he headed back to the familiar's headquarters his thoughts kept returning to 452. I wonder how she survived her first beating he smiled as images of her bleeding body flowed through his mind. These thoughts kept him satisfied as he walked up the steps to the entrance.  
  
"Fe'nos tol." A short woman with greying hair said giving a small bow  
  
"Fe'nos tol" he nodded in reply and entered the building.  
  
As he walked past the large room in which max was contained an image came to his mind but not one of pain or blood. He remembered how small her voice was as she asked him what came next. He shook his head as if physically removing the thought and continued down the corridor. Ignoring the feeling in the pit of his stomach, he headed toward her cell.  
  
Max had finally come around and was sat on her bed trying to piece together the last 24 hours.  
  
"Ok" she said to herself, "So the familiars have finally decided to acknowledge my existence, unfortunately instead of ignoring me they're now torturing me so I'm thinking that's not really an improvement" she sighed and lay down  
  
White was leant against a wall just out of site chuckling to himself 452 really was amusing. Finally, he stepped up to the cage. Still smirking.  
  
"452, had a good day?" his voice mocking. Max flew of the bed in surprise. Strange she should have at least heard my footsteps. As Max turned he saw that the right side of her face was thick with congealed blood. Ahh he thought it must have affected her hearing. In truth, her hearing was just fine she'd just been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed him.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped "Don't you have a life? Or did you just get bored with killing people?"  
  
"Touché. I had quite an eventful day actually, we got more transgenic scum than usual and only a couple of them were monsters." He flashed a smile as Max's eyes widened "I bet you tearing up inside wondering which of your precious friends I've killed today, do you want me to tell you?" he asked.  
  
Max shook her head forcing the tears away  
  
"What was that 452"  
  
"No, don't tell me" she whispered her voice shaking  
  
White sighed "See this is your problem 452 your bleeding heart makes you weak, you don't know I've killed anyone. I could have spent the day sat on my ass watching TV for all you know. Now I'm not saying I did and I'm not saying I didn't but you let your emotions get in the way and now your weaker than you were five minutes ago."  
  
"You bastard" she cried  
  
" Maybe 452 but at the end of the day I'm out here and your not. Do you see what I'm saying, do you understand?"  
  
" If I have to be heartless scum to be free, then you can stick it coz I ain't interested in your opinion, you arrogant ass!"  
  
"Now, now 452 I'm sensing a little hostility and frankly I'm hurt I'm mean here you are in this lovely room, we feed you, let you go to the bathroom and you throw it back in our faces." She glared at him but her pain was evident as she tried to walk steadily toward the bars.  
  
He laughed at her as she grimaced with pain.  
  
"Go to hell" she screamed,  
  
The anger and pain finally getting too much for her she stumbled. Without thinking, Ames grabbed her through the bars to stop her falling. Both staring down at his arms they didn't notice the footsteps coming towards them.  
  
"Not interrupting anything am I?" a cold voice asked from the darkness. 


	3. realisations

Almost okay  
  
Chapter three  
  
White jerked back his arms as if he had been bitten, letting Max fall to the ground. As he straightened up, he thought he heard her mutter "Ass" under her breath but he couldn't be sure.  
  
The voice belonged to a tall woman with an expressionless face and cold eyes. Max backed away from them, even though the woman was ignoring her. She watched the interaction between the two familiars with interest. It seemed that white was scared of her, well as scared as white got anyway.  
  
He spoke after what seemed like ages, "Fe'nos tol sister."  
  
"Fe'nos tol" she replied coldly, she cast Max a hateful look before turning back to White.  
  
"Come with me." She ordered as she stalked away. White also looked at Max giving her his trademark glare, he then followed suit, leaving the confused transgenic sprawled on the floor.  
  
What the hell happened there? She thought. Slowly she made her way back to her bed and sat down.  
  
Ok so what if he had stopped her falling he had still been an ass about it, and he could possibly have killed some of her friends but she didn't know that for sure.  
  
God why did this bother her so much, he only stuck his arm out, it was probably just his reflexes. Yeah right, a voice in the back of her head said, you just don't want to think he might actually be okay. Damn straight! She told herself fiercely he's my enemy and if he's got a conscience, well. that just screws everything up.  
  
Face it max you don't like it because being evil is his only fault and with that fading fast, you're just scared that you might actually get to like him. That irritatingly smug voice had returned with a vengeance. Bullshit, she told herself forcefully.  
  
Unfortunately one problem with arguing with yourself, you can tell when you're lying.  
  
Sighing with frustration, she turned on her side and tried to get some much needed sleep. Hell she thought to herself maybe I'll feel differently tomorrow.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
Damn she really hated that voice.  
  
White followed the familiar into an office like room and was instantly reminded of his run in with Manticore earlier in the day, the only difference was that he cared what these people thought of him.  
  
" Brother White" she said with a little more respect than before.  
  
"You have served the conclave well and your alias has proven useful on many occasions." At this, she turned to him with a tight-lipped smile  
  
"It has, however come to our attention that your past with the girl, might influence certain decisions that are to be made in the future. Do you understand what I am saying Brother, this attitude you have toward her must stop. It has already hindered the process, but it can't continue. It is because of this, that your contact with 452 must be kept to a minimum, by the order of the high council. Do you understand?"  
  
White knew what she was saying; his anger toward 452 had disrupted the plans of the high council. If he weren't so important, the penalty would be death.  
  
"I understand sister." He replied before turning to leave. The woman spoke to his retreating back.  
  
"It was a wise man that once said it is a fine line between love and hate, brother, be careful, do not get in the way of the council again you will not survive it."  
  
He tensed at her words but kept walking. It took all his strength not to stop as he passed her cell but his gaze didn't falter and he didn't stop walking until he got to his car.  
  
He sat there for a while with a half empty bottle of vodka clutched in his hands, going over what had just happened. He tried to think about everything she had said but it was useless. His mind kept going over her parting shot, what did she mean a thin line between love and hate. She couldn't possibly believe that he had feelings for 452; after all, she was just transgenic scum. Wasn't she?  
  
His head was pounding. He kept thinking about yesterday when he had told her to keep quiet about the fact that she didn't know about the prophecies. Why had he done it? The answer was simple, because he didn't want her dead.  
  
He hated the things he had done to help her, hated himself for not killing her when he had the chance. Nevertheless, facts were facts, it didn't matter how much he loathed himself afterwards, when he got near her those kinds of things just happened. It was like a hurricane, dangerous and natural but completely unstoppable.  
  
He let out a defeated groan and started the car.  
  
Damn why hadn't he killed her when he had the chance. 


	4. footsteps

Almost okay  
  
Chapter four.  
  
Her life had become very systematic. Time had lost all meaning and the day was split into varying degrees of consciousness.  
  
They would come; she would be taken to that room, beaten. Sometimes, if she were lucky by the English guy, oh, he didn't hold his punches but he'd talk whilst she was writhing in pain.  
  
He'd tell her about his day or something he'd seen on TV the night before, sometimes she'd talk back, usually it hurt too much.  
  
Steven, she thought that's what he had said his name was, although he'd just delivered a flurry of punches to her abdomen so she might have heard wrong. It was far from perfect, but it was a distraction.  
  
There were other guys too, silent, predatory. They wouldn't grant her a distraction apparently, it broke some ancient torturers code. Thou shalt not show any form of mercy or something equally creepy.  
  
After the beatings came the injection. The sweet nothingness. Her escape. Then she would wake up in her cell and spend the rest of they day just trying to get by.  
  
Sometimes, if her time in the room had been too effective. They would just look at her a mask of disgust hiding their thoughts, then, they would leave. The first time this had happened the relief had been almost overwhelming.  
  
The next day she had fought the urge to pretend, to just roll over. That voice had come then, the heated voice in her head telling her to fight, to wait just a little bit longer, she was a soldier and soldiers never gave up.  
  
It had worked it always did, that stubborn part of her that refused to accept defeat, made her stand, made her look them in the eye, and kept the smart-ass comments flowing.  
  
Things were getting worse though. In the dark, surrounded by cold grey walls Max sat, knees under her chin trying to make the pain go away. She had undergone hours of abuse, her ribs were cracked and her right leg was broken.  
  
That's how they found her; the familiars came, attracted by the screaming and were greeted by a disconcerting sight. Max free from restraints and her torturers unconscious. Needless to say, they weren't too happy. The last thing max saw was the needle.  
  
All she had was her thoughts to keep her sane, she thought of Logan and Alec. She pictured them at Logan's going over plans trying to find away to get to her, arguing most likely, and Joshua they'd be looking out for him, wouldn't they?  
  
Sometimes if it had been a particularly bad day her thoughts would go to normal, sketchy and the gang what they were doing what they were talking about, God things were getting bad she was starting to miss work now.  
  
Her leg was starting to heal, she slowly stood up using the wall for support. She headed to the small window. There was no chance of escape of course the familiars were cleverer than that. Horizontal bars stood in the way of her freedom.  
  
Staring at the stars made her feel better, she sometimes sat for hours on the small windowsill, lost in thought. With the cool breeze brushing her face she could almost imagine she were somewhere else. Almost.  
  
She turned her head and waited for him to pass, habit. She hadn't heard him but she knew he'd come. She didn't know why. It didn't matter.  
  
Footsteps, soft, slow and deliberate.  
  
Max waited eyes trained on the corridor. Waiting. Heart pounding. Body tense. Leg aching.  
  
He came, walking slowly but far from casual.  
  
His eyes met hers, the world stopped. Then he was gone.  
  
Every night was the same since his conversation with that woman. What the hell did they talk about?  
  
He'd come, then he'd leave that's just the way it was.  
  
Simple.  
  
A fact of life.  
  
It would be about thirty minutes before he passed back, but she'd wait eyes never moving.  
  
Why? She asked herself that question every night once he'd gone.  
  
She didn't know and she just couldn't bring herself to care.  
  
Sometimes he stopped, they'd exchange insults. She'd be taken back to a time of normality. Mostly it was just the look.  
  
There was no sympathy in that look, no emotion. She didn't expect anything else, it was a mask. She had her own, it fell into place as she waited for him each night.  
  
Pain, hunger, and helplessness it all slipped away replaced by the cold.  
  
Replaced by emptiness.  
  
The mask  
  
And yet sometimes it dropped, just for a second something would pass through his eyes. Some unexplainable heat. Some hidden emotion. 


	5. one more addiction

A/N I know these last two are a bit angsty but chapter six will have a lot more banter I promise. I just thought I'd better get their thoughts and feelings outta the way first.  
  
Almost okay  
  
Chapter five  
  
Leaning against his car, he reached into his jacket and pulled out an unopened packet of cigarettes, he ripped of the cellophane and threw it forcefully into the night. If only feelings were as easy to discard.  
  
Flicking his lighter out, he inhaled deeply. His eyes raised to the stars.  
  
His gaze always returned to them, like some spiritual magnet.  
  
Looking down at his lighter he let out his breath in a sigh. He hated it, it was a weakness a minor one but a weakness all the same. He couldn't even remember buying them.  
  
A subconscious act of desperation.  
  
He had been leant there for a while. Thinking, trying to make sense of it all.  
  
Nothing, maybe some things just didn't make sense, maybe it was better that way. He had a feeling that if he asked to many questions, the answers would bite him in the ass.  
  
He stared at the patterns the smoke made in the air. Pattern. That's what his life had become, one unexplainable pattern.  
  
Had he done something wrong?  
  
Well he knew the answer to that question, but surely nothing to warrant this torture, the need to come here every night, the need to see her.  
  
Nine thirty.  
  
It was time, time to give his daily report. Time to continue the pattern.  
  
Time to give in.  
  
Stumping the cigarette out on the roof of his car he headed up the stairs to the entrance. Taking one last look at the sky, he opened the door and left the cool night air.  
  
Passing a no smoking sign, struck him as funny. Tortures ok, rapes fine. But heaven forbid smoking. Idiots.  
  
Slowly he headed down the corridor. He was in no rush to see her bruises, her pain and that scared the hell out of him.  
  
There she was. Sat by the window.  
  
New bruises. Same expression. His eyes flicked over her body. Before meeting her eyes.  
  
His heart stopped, the gut wrenching pain hitting him head on.  
  
Guilt.  
  
Her face portrayed defiance, anger. He knew better.  
  
They both had things to hide. They both understood the need to pretend. It was a game, a deadly game, neither could afford to lose.  
  
He didn't stop. It felt wrong today.  
  
Sometimes he did, sometimes he didn't it. He liked to pretend there was a reason, but sometimes his feet just stopped.  
  
He enjoyed the banter; it made him feel less like a monster, like what he'd done wasn't affecting her as much.  
  
Lies. It was all lies. It didn't matter though, lies he could live with.  
  
The guilt was a problem; it meant he had a conscience.  
  
Passing the cell he let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He headed to the door of the office like room. Knocking slowly before entering.  
  
"fe'nos tol"  
  
"fe'nos tol brother." A few choice council members occupied the room. All with the same calculating expressions and cold eyes. He gave his report with an eerie precision, questions were answered, comments made. Then he was dismissed.  
  
He headed back down the corridor ignoring max, as usual after being in the presence of the council his resolve was stronger. Fear will do that to you.  
  
Pushing his way out the door he walked towards his car.  
  
Bliss. The cool air hit him easing away his doubts.  
  
He stared at the sky with a fierce longing. Why was this happening?  
  
Why him?  
  
Why her?  
  
Slowly he reached for a cigarette, turning it in his fingers.  
  
Sighing he flicked out his lighter.  
  
After all what was one more addiction.  
  
Please review!!! 


	6. Discussions

Almost okay  
  
Chapter six  
  
Max had taken a turn for the worse. She lay on her bed drifting in and out of consciousness. It seemed that the constant array of sedatives, and paralytic drugs had caused some permanent damage. Her healing abilities had been reduced to almost nothing leaving her fevered.  
  
She was dying.  
  
A meeting had been called within the conclave. A crowd of around two hundred had gathered in the hall. A decision would be made.  
  
A woman stepped forward her black cloak flowing like some clichéd Dracula, the already silent hall faced her with the utmost respect.  
  
"Welcome" she said voice bouncing off the stonewalls.  
  
"You all know why we are here, the girls fate lies in your hands. You must decide, the majority rules"  
  
"I wish to know more of the girls state, sister." A short balding man stepped forward "If I am to pass judgement on her soul." Murmurs of agreement ran through the hall.  
  
"She is dying." The woman snapped. "Without medical attention she will die within weeks, maybe even days, what more do you wish to know."  
  
The man stepped forward again. " It is too soon, we might still need her after the ceremony."  
  
The woman nodded "That creates a problem, how ever we have no alternative, and we don't know for sure that we need her."  
  
Another woman stepped forward. "We could help her, until after the ceremony. Then we'd have no need for her, and she'd get what she deserved.  
  
The hall fell silent. "Those who agree her raise your hand" a sea of hands were thrust upwards with a disturbing eagerness.  
  
"Very well, she will be returned to health until after the ceremony." The woman turned and stalked out the room as the masses dispersed.  
  
*******************************  
  
Ames white snapped his cell phone shut.  
  
This was it, the guilt he'd been plagued with since her worsening state had been magnified. She would be killed. The thought of returning tonight, seeing her made him nauseous.  
  
He would still go. He had too. He had made it his duty, he would stand at the bars of her cell, watching, waiting. Taking in every movement, every pain filled sound. It seemed like ages ago, when she'd wait for him. Smartass comments at the ready.  
  
Did she know he was there?  
  
Did she know he would always be there?  
  
At least she'd get better first. Maybe she'd get lucky, find away to escape.  
  
That was never going to happen but it was easy to pretend.  
  
*******************************  
  
There he was just standing there. Looking at her like she'd grown a third head, or should that be second?  
  
"Well" she asked tapping her foot.  
  
"Well what?" he asked voice void of emotion. Why did he have to try so hard around her, every time she spoke he felt his mask slipping.  
  
"What do you want, why are you here and why haven't you said anything. That good enough or do ya need me to slow it down?"  
  
"What makes you think I want anything from you" he spat reaching for a cigarette.  
  
"Gee I don't know, maybe the fact that you're here. Oh and by the way your not supposed to smoke in here." She said smirking.  
  
White just glared at her.  
  
"Maybe I just wanted to see if you were dead yet, and I must say I 'm sorely disappointed 452"  
  
"Yeah well get used to it, coz I ain't going anywhere." She snapped back.  
  
"Is that a fact." He drawled before turning to leave.  
  
"Wait, hey stop." She called after him. "Please"  
  
At her final word he paused for a second as if having some colossal internal debate. Turning back he headed toward her. She eyed him cautiously. "What did you mean?" She demanded standing opposite him.  
  
Raising his eyebrows, he took another step towards her, leaning against the bars. He motioned her closer. Warily she also took a step forward.  
  
"Did you really think that your recovery had anything to do with you max, did you?"  
  
Max shrugged decidedly ignoring the use of her name.  
  
"They planned this, all of it and there's nothing we can do about it. There's nothing anyone can do about it."  
  
"It has to do with a ceremony doesn't it, I heard the guards talk about it this morning. Please tell me I'm not a sacrifice," she said incredulously.  
  
"Yes and no"  
  
"What the hell kind off answer is that?" she snapped.  
  
"You're not a sacrifice but you will be killed after the ceremony.unless."  
  
"Unless what." She pressed.  
  
He smirked. "Unless you escape of course" Max rolled her eyes  
  
"Escape, wow! What a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?" she snapped, "The only way I can escape is if you let me out and your not going to let me out are you."  
  
"Hell no" he laughed coldly "but if your friend knew where you were, am I right in assuming they'd get you out?"  
  
"In a second, but they don't do they or they would have come already." This time it was whites turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"Yes but they could be told."  
  
"Your telling me that you'd help me escape? Yeah right!" she mocked "The infamous Ames White helping a lowly transgenic bid for freedom!"  
  
"Well 452 if that the way you feel forget I said anything"  
  
"Wait, your serious aren't you? Why are you doing this?" her voice had gone uncharacteristically small  
  
"Is it important why?" he snapped eyes turning cold.  
  
"It is, yeah. I'd like to know." She reached for his arm.  
  
Stepping away he turned and headed down the corridor. "I'll be back tomorrow. Oh and 452"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you tell anyone else about this I'll kill you myself"  
  
A/N Tanks for reading this far!  
  
Please review, or I'll lose the will update 


	7. The plan

Almost okay  
  
Chapter seven  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Logan walked across his apartment gun in hand.  
  
"Relax." A voice came from behind him. Logan tensed, raising his gun he turned around.  
  
"Since when did relax mean shove a gun in my face?" White said stepping out of the shadows and circling Logan.  
  
As he moved Logan's Gaze didn't falter, unfortunately his gun did, giving white the opening he needed. He twisted the gun out of Logan's hand and threw it across the room.  
  
"There now we've got that out of the way lets talk." White crossed the room and leant against the table.  
  
"Fine, you want to talk, let's talk about why the hell you're in my apartment." Logan's anger flared and he took a step toward the familiar. White rolled his eyes and walked toward him. Logan didn't flinch.  
  
"I could kill you in a second." He growled  
  
"Yeah well that's the million dollar question isn't it, why haven't you? I mean."  
  
"I have some information for you." White interrupted  
  
"Huh information, and what makes you think I'd believe anything you say." Logan asked eyebrows raised.  
  
"I don't expect you to believe me, but you don't have a choice now do you." He smirked  
  
"Interesting, and what makes you say that?" Logan replied feeling a small surge of hope. Whites smirk turned in to a sneer.  
  
"Because. I'm the only one who knows where Max is." He pressed  
  
"Why would you tell me?"  
  
"Because you're going to give me a quarter of a million dollars." He walked towards the door.  
  
"I don't understand" Logan looked confused  
  
"What are ya slow? Its simple, you give me two hundred and fifty thousand dollars and I'll tell you where Max is. Meet me tomorrow, you name the place." He sighed rubbing his temple.  
  
Logan looked at him incredulously "I can't get that kind of money in twenty four hours."  
  
"Then I suggest you get help because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." He reached for the handle.  
  
"We can meet here, I'll have the money" Logan shouted as White exited the room  
  
Logan crossed the room secured the gun in his belt and picked up the phone.  
  
He hadn't slept well since she'd gone. That overwhelming sense of guilt plagued him at night. It was his fault no matter what people told him he knew the truth. If he hadn't asked her to help, if they hadn't had that fight. She'd be here she'd be okay. He'd never given up hope though he knew something would come up, and it had.  
  
This is what he'd been waiting for, a break. However, something just wasn't right. Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars was a lot, so why did he get the feeling this was not about the money? He looked at his watch where the hell was Alec. He heard soft footsteps behind him.  
  
"Your late" he snapped turning around. The young transgenic stood casually.  
  
"Well I told you I was busy." Alec replied nonchalantly. "What's so urgent that I had to come straight down here anyway?  
  
"And you believed him? Jesus Logan are you crazy? He's a notorious liar." Alec roared waving his arms around wildly.  
  
"I know Alec"  
  
"Not to mention the fact he's tried to kill us all at least twice." He continued.  
  
"I know Alec."  
  
"And he's probably the one who took her in the first place!"  
  
"Jesus, Alec would you shut up ok, I know!!" Logan yelled unceremoniously. He was shaking with pent up emotion. Gripping the desk he was visibly trying to calm him self.  
  
"Listen Alec, I know it's a long shot but it's all we have, please work with me on this okay?" he said quietly.  
  
Sighing Alec nodded his head. "Your right man, we've got to think about this. I can probably get the money."  
  
Grinning at Logan's raised eyebrows "What? A guy owes me a favour, a very rich guy might I add." He explained heading for the door. "It might take a while though"  
  
"Thanks Alec, just make sure its here by 9pm tomorrow." Logan reminded him.  
  
***********************************************  
  
White leant against the bars entirely to pleased with himself, not only had it gone to plan but he would also gain a quarter of a million dollars.  
  
"What did you do?" max asked him suspiciously.  
  
"I did what we agreed." He replied a smug smile played on his lips.  
  
"We didn't agree on anything remember, you came, you babbled, you left. So I repeat my question, what the hell did you do?"  
  
Sighing White replied " I set up a meeting with your precious eyes only, thanks to me you should be out of here before you know it, so stop being bitchy 452."  
  
"Whatever." Max rolled her eyes "You expect me to believe that when you're grinning like a madman. Tell me!"  
  
" I get a quarter of a million dollars, you get out. We're both happy right?"  
  
"A quarter of a million dollars? Logan can't afford that you bastard!" White shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Apparently he can."  
  
"That's why you did this? For money?" Max laughed bitterly. "I can't believe it, well actually I can you're a heartless bastard with no morals and a cold."  
  
Max was cut off by a pair lips pressing heatedly to her own. To stunned to do anything else she leaned in further body moulded to the bars, the kiss became more passionate as he pressed his tongue against her mouth teasing her lips open. Max obliged letting his tongue explore, along with his hands.  
  
After many breathless minutes later she pulled away instinctively wiping her mouth, embarrassed by her lack of control she glared at him. He was stood gripping the bars, chest heaving, looking far from embarrassed a triumphant smile played on his lips.  
  
"What were you saying max?" he smirked.  
  
"This isn't a joke, you can't just do this! Treat me like this!" she spat angrily.  
  
Losing his ever-present cool, he stepped forward. "Like what max?" he hissed.  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed, I've risked every thing I have by just being here with you. I've come here every night for the past few weeks, just to see you." He shook his head and laughed bitterly.  
  
"If anyone's treating this like a joke its you."  
  
He stood there with a defiant expression on his face and waited. For her outburst, her usual insults he got none of these. Instead max did the unexpected.  
  
For the first time in months, max cried. She slid to the floor head in hands.  
  
Guilt consumed Ames. Cursing, he crouched beside her; reaching through the bars, he raised her chin until he was looking into her tearful eyes. He ran his fingers lightly down her cheek brushing away the tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just." He forced out, but was stopped by the look in her eyes and the small shake of her head.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she choked out bringing her hand up to meet his. Letting out a defeated sigh, he gave her his honest answer.  
  
" I wish I knew." 


	8. Almost okay

Almost okay  
  
Chapter eight  
  
Sighing, Logan handed over the briefcase, the sinking feeling in his stomach growing with every second. White wasn't going to give him Max's location not with half the money missing. They tried they really did, when Alec called to say he couldn't get all of the money Logan had called every relative to secure a loan, unfortunately to no avail.  
  
"Here it is." He muttered before revealing his failure. " I could only get one hundred thousand, I, I'm sorry but."  
  
White raised his hand to silence him.  
  
"Whatever, listen if your planning to get Max out do it tomorrow, otherwise." he slid his finger across his throat.  
  
He glanced around Logan's apartment before dropping a file on his desk and walking out. "Oh and by the way, nice place you got here."  
  
After the initial relief, Logan began to get more and more troubled by Whites response. He didn't think it was a trap but there was something going on, something he wouldn't like.  
  
He reached for the phone.  
  
Alec came almost immediately; he had wanted to be there at the time but Logan refused saying White might pull out if he were there.  
  
"Well?" Alec asked looking nervous. "Did we get it?" Logan just smiled; the rest of the evening was spent looking over maps, blueprints and other vital information.  
  
"So basically it's a smash and grab job?" logan asked once Alec had explaind the plan.  
  
"Yeah, I think if we go in this door here it will give us a clear route and it'll be late no-one will be around, so we can just shoot anyone we meet." He replied grinning. Logan rolled his eyes but returned the smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day went slowly for Max, White had been by earlier and although he was with a familiar, the look in his eye was enough.  
  
Today was the day.  
  
She spent her time preparing, listening and as the night approached, she was ready for anything. The first shot was fired at around three; it was followed by many more however. Max was waiting at the bars, body totally on edge as Alec came running down the corridor blood running down his shoulder.  
  
"Hey maxie, good to see ya." He grinned shooting the lock. Max had never been so happy to see anyone in her life, as the door lay crumpled on the floor she flung herself at Alec who returned the hug a little to enthusiastically, but hey, this was Alec.  
  
"Hate to be a party pooper but we really should be going" a strict voice rang out barely able to hide his amusement and relief.  
  
"Logan!"  
  
All three ran knowing exactly where they were going, one of the benefits of being a transgenic. Good navigation skills.  
  
There was a car waiting, Logan dived into the front seat and started the engine.  
  
"Shotgun" yelled Alec as he and Max followed suit.  
  
Only she noticed the black car parked on the side of the road. Whites car. They locked eyes and he raised his eyebrows. She was almost crying as the car pulled away. The sense of loss overwhelmed her.  
  
Why did this feel like the end?  
  
Why did she feel like her heart had just been broken?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nothing was the same.  
  
She knew it wouldn't be but it was hard to know life went on without her. She lived alone Original Cindy had moved away unable to deal with the loss of her best friend. No one had really thought she was still alive. Max had tried to find her; the search however had been fruitless.  
  
Nothing bothered her.  
  
On the outside, she was indifferent.  
  
Inside she was tearing up. Nothing was right, nothing felt okay. She drifted from day-to-day, just waiting. Waiting for him.  
  
Why didn't he come, didn't he feeling the same?  
  
Logan pushed, he wanted to know everything, he always wanted to know everything.  
  
How she felt.  
  
What had happened.  
  
What it was like.  
  
It drove her crazy she just wanted to yell at him, tell him everything.  
  
Watch his face as he found out she didn't love him. It was cruel, but true. She needed to hurt someone and Logan would be so easy to hurt.  
  
She couldn't breathe, she wanted out of this life.  
  
After another argument with Logan, she found herself wondering the streets watching the traffic, the people, the stars. Why was it so hard, had they all changed so much that it was impossible to be with them.  
  
The answer. No. They hadn't changed she had.  
  
The thought didn't scare her like she thought it would, she still loved them all but they didn't understand, they didn't want to they were all so happy pretending that everything was okay.  
  
Well it wasn't.  
  
Sighing she leant against a lamppost and watched the world go by.  
  
She didn't even notice the car pull up.  
  
"Max?" she turned around. Her eyes fell upon the Familiar. He looked so tired so broken.  
  
"Ames what are you doing here?" she felt tears fall down her face.  
  
He walked up to her and tenderly touched her face. Their breath mingled as they kissed. Delicately. Softly.  
  
He pulled away, turning he walked back to the car. Looking at her sadly before getting in.  
  
This was it. It was over.  
  
Reaching for the handle she opened the door and felt the rush of warmth as she climbed in.  
  
No more pretending, she thought placing her hand over his.  
  
Maybe things were going to be okay.  
  
Well, almost okay. 


End file.
